Choices
by Sherri96
Summary: Clary has to make a choice- who would she rather be with. Two men go head in head for the rightful title as 'Clary's boyfriend.' However, when Clary chooses, what will the after math be of this choice? Would the choice turn out to be the right choice or the wrong one?
1. Chapter 1

Choices

Chapter One: The New Kids

"Clary, it's time to get up. We have to be out of the house in an hour and a half." yells my brother Jonathan while he bangs on my bedroom door.

_Ugh. _Another first day of school; the only difference is the grade level. However, there is a benefit to a new grade level, at least I'm getting closer to being done and out of that hell hole.

I close my eyes again, I think I can afford a couple more minutes of sleep before I have to get ready to start my day.

*.*.*

It feels as if as soon as I close my eyes my brother is banging at my door again. "Clary! You have a half an hour, get out of bed!"

_WHAT!_ I jump out of bed and run into my bathroom; Passing my chuckling brother who let himself into my room without my permission —typical. I give him a quick glare before closing my door, only leaving it open a crack so I can hear him speak.

"Hey, don't be mad at me Clare Bear, I tried to wake you up an hour ago. It's not my fault it takes a blow horn in your ear to wake you up. You can thank Dad for the deep sleep gene you have. You couldn't wake that man up even if your life depended on it." Jonathan says while laughing.

Valentine- My father. I don't think there is a man more protective of his wife and children than himself. Sometimes I think he is psycho by just how protective he is—but I know it's only because he worries. I swear that part of the reason why I have never been in a relationship is the fact that he scares any boy who is within a five meter radius of me. Nonetheless, I love my father despite his over-protectiveness.

"Ya, ya. I'm not sure if you can tell Jon, but I'm not really in the mood right now for your teasing let alone talking." I said as I try to brush my hair. Long curly hair is not easy to tame in the morning, and having a hair color that closely resembles fire makes me an easy target for Jon and other people teasing. After attempting to tame the "red beast" (what I like to refer my hair to sometimes) I put on some mascara—good enough. I run back into my room, rushing pass Jon who is no longer standing by my bedroom door but is sitting on my bed, passing his truck keys back and forth in his hands.

"Awe, don't be like that Clare Bear, you should be happy! You have one more year of school after this year and I graduate this year! I'll be out of the house attending university and you won't have to deal with my ' over-protectiveness that will shrilly make you a forty year single women with seven cats.'" Jon air quotes and repeats my words in a horrible attempt to mimic my voice.

Aside from my father being part of the reason why I will never be in a relationship is also because my brother is just as bad. They act like the stereotypical father and older brother but ten times worse—it's horrible.

"You out of the house; I thought happiness like that only happens in movies." I said as I once again leave the bathroom I was just in from changing into my school clothes. Ripped blue jeans with a white shirt and a dark blue sweater; I put on my grey converse and I'm good to go. A normal but stylish outfit for a regular person like me—perfect.

"Don't say that Clary" Jon says as he comes up to me and gives me a bear hug "you will miss me." I frown. He's right, I will miss him. Even though he may be over-protective, he is still my big brother and his over-protectiveness only shows his care for me and my happiness.

I have to be honest with myself as well. It's not that bad having a over-protective father and brother. I'm not even interested being in a relationship right now. I figure that after high school is best, this way I can focus on my schooling and I won't have to worry about some boy twenty-four seven.

I hug him back. "I will, but come on; I don't want to be late on my first day back to school." I said as we break the hug. I grab my book bag and head down stairs into the kitchen where my mother and father are drinking their morning coffee and chatting between themselves; probably flirting. They are so into each other that sometimes Jon and I feel nauseated by their flirting and kissing. But their happy, and that's all we care about.

"Morning! Clary sweetheart, you may want to take something to go to eat this morning while Jon is driving you both to school, you don't want to be late!" My mother says as she comes around the counter to give me a morning kiss on the cheek. Almost everything about me comes from my mother. My red hair, green eyes, shortness in height and my artistic skill are all thanks to her.

"Shoot! I should get going too, I don't want to be late for work. Maybe we shouldn't talk in the mornings anymore Jocelyn. Once we get talking, we don't stop." My father says as he too comes around the counter and gives my mother a kiss on the lips. At the same time Jon and I groan "Ewww" which only makes my parents smile. Valentine gives Jon a quick hug and tells him good luck on his first day back to school. As he turns to face me he stops and looks at my outfit. "Clary dear, you have holes in your pants."

I look down at my ripped jeans "I know Daddy, that's how they are suppose to look." I said looking into my father's dark brown eyes. I may look like my mother's twin, but Jon is my father's. Everything from the almost white-blond hair, tall height and muscular build—the only difference is the fact that Jon has my mother's green eyes as well.

"Whatever you say Clare Bear; have a good day at school baby girl." My father says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. After he is done with saying his good-byes to me, he returns to my mother gives her another kiss, tells her to have a good day as well. She tells him the same and my father is out of the house going to the office to work on a new case he has— I always wondered what it was like to be in my father's shoes and to be a lawyer. I always wondered how he is always able to stay calm and live a stress free life—well, for the most part calm and stress free.

"Well kids I should get to work as well, have a good day!" My mother says as she gives both Jon and I a hug and heads out the door to the Art Studio that she works at.

I grab a piece of toast and Jon and I make our way to his truck. We sit in comfortable silence all the way to the school while I eat my toast and Jon singing quietly allow with the radio. We pull into the student parking lot alongside Jonathan's oldest and best friend; Sebastian Verlac.

As terrible as it may seem, considering I have known him for many years and he is a close friend with my brother, I never really cared for him. I'm not sure if it is the black hair and black eyes that makes him mysterious or something else, but the mysterious look doesn't really work for him. It always makes me feel uncomfortable. I voiced this to Jon and he told me that I'm probably being over dramatic. He asked me if Verlac as every given me a reason to feel uncomfortable around him and I couldn't answer, because he never has. He has been nothing but kind to me; and sure, I have been nice back but it never has taken way that unease feeling I have whenever I see him. However, more recently whenever we are talking, that feeling of unease has been dulling; but still has never left. I have a good feeling though that it will go way; maybe I'll talk to him more this year.

I was about to open the truck door to get out when Jon grabs my arm and prevents me from exiting. "Clary, before you leave, I want to tell you that if anything happens at all today or any other day at school, tell me and I'll handle it." Ah, there he is, my over-protective brother.

"I promise to tell you Jon, but I think that I'll be okay. Aside from being the big girl I keep reminding you and Dad of, I have a feeling that this year will be a good year." I give him a smile and he smiles back. We get out of the truck and walk to the back end of it. Sebastian comes out of his vehicle and walks over to us.

He gives Jon a slap on the back and says "Hey there Jon! I've missed you man, if feels like we haven't talked in forever." He says dramatically. I laugh at the excitement he gets when he starts to talk to my brother. When he hears me laugh he looks at me and grins. "And hello Clary, always nice to see you." I say hello back and that it's nice to see him as well. Somehow the grin on his face grows bigger when he hears me say this. I don't know how I feel uncomfortable around this guy, his excitement and happiness is a little infectious—you can't help but smile.

"Bro, we texted yesterday and I saw you the day before, it HAS been forever." Jonathan replies, giving Sebastian a slap on the back as well. They go into a conversation so I look around the parking lot at the people who are already here and the ones arriving. I see Jon's group of friends making their way towards us. I spot Kaelie and Aline's group or who I like to refer to as "Slut Gang"; Jon's group usually associates with this group. My eyes keep traveling around the parking lot until they settle on one person, my best friend—Simon. He too is looking around the parking lot until his brown eyes land on me. I grin and give him a big wave. He smiles back and waves. He was about to start walking towards me when he is stopped by a lot screeching sound that is entering the parking lot. A fancy car comes around the corner at a speed that is way above the speed of a parking lot and perfectly parks into a parking space.

_I have never seen that car before, must be a new kid. _I think to myself. I look over at Jon with a look of confusion on my face. He just shrugs, answering my unspoken question of who is that. Almost everyone is looking at the car when three people step out. One however, the one who gets out of the driver seat caught my eye. He looked around the parking lot with a smirk etched on his face. He kept looking around the parking lot until his golden eyes landed on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Unwanted

One thing is for sure: the new kid is easy to look at. He is all gold: gold skin, gold-blonde hair, and bright gold eyes. I don't know how he pulls off all the gold, but it his doing a fantastic job at it. I notice that the shape of his face shares close similarities to the statue of David's face—it's almost angelic. I also notice that his smirk dropped when he saw me; looking at me while in deep thought. _Weird. _I break eye contact with him to look at the other two people who exited the car with him—a girl and a boy. It was easy to see the family connection between the two. Both shared tall height and hair almost black in color. The only difference is the eye color; the girl had brown while the boy had sky blue. _At least good genes run in that family._ I think to myself. I look back at golden boy; he was still looking at me. _Why is he looking at me? _I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out—I'm leaning towards more creeped out. But as soon as I think this, he gives me was I assume is his trade mark smirk and looks away from me, heading towards the school entrance.

"Well" I begin to say to Simon, who finally made it to me from across the parking lot. "that was interesting, wasn't it." He nods.

"Was I the only one who noticed the driver checking you out for like five minutes straight?" Simon replies. I slap his arm.

"He wasn't looking in this direction for that long. And who knows maybe he was checking out Jon or something. Maybe he plays for that time."

"I know I may be gorgeous little sis, but he was defiantly looking at you. If he gives you any problems tell me okay." Jonathan says due to over hearing my reply to Simon, while putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm with Jon, Clary. If anything happens you can tell me as well. I can handle it." Sebastian says as he too joins Simon, Jon, and me. He seems annoyed. I wonder what happened.

"I told you already Jon, if anything happens; you're the first to know. I promise." I say as I put my hand over my heart. "Now, if you will excuse Simon and me, we have to get our schedules before class starts." I give Jon and Sebastian a quick wave and head into the school with Simon. We go into the office and grab our schedules. We make our way into the hallway and slowly make our way down it while we compare classes. Second class Social and fourth class Biology is the only classes we have together.

"Well that sucks! I hope Maia is in my first class English we me. I don't think I could handle Mrs. Dorthea's class by myself." I said with a frown. Simon only laughs.

"Don't worry Clary, Maia and me aren't your only friends. And you're a social person! If needed, you will make more." Simon said with a friendly smile. What would I do without this boy in my life? I give him a hug before we head towards our classes.

"Thanks Simon, I'll see you second period, save me a spot!" We head into different classrooms after our good-byes. I make it to English class first. I take a seat and pull out my note book. Students begin to enter the classroom. To help pass the time I begin to draw on my note book. When the bell finally rings I look up and around the classroom. I don't see Maia anywhere; however the only empty desk left is right behind me so hopefully she is just running late. Mrs. Dorthea begins to take down the attendance when there was a knock at the door. _Thank god she's here. I was afraid she wasn't in my class._ I think to myself. Mrs. Dorthea opens the classroom door; but instead of Maia, standing at the door is the one and only Golden Boy. _This should be interesting._

**_Let me know what you think so far? What would you like to see happen? _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Annoying Blonde

"So, you must be Mr. Herondale." Mrs. Dorthea says, giving Golden Boy the look of 'You're late to my class, don't mess with me child.' "Take a seat behind Miss. Morgenstren and be sure not to be late for my class again." She said more sternly. Usually Mrs. Dorthea sends people to the office, even on the first day. Is it because he is attractive?

"My apologies ma'am, won't happen again." Golden Boy says while giving her the smirk he gave everyone in the student parking lot. _Definitely his trade mark smile. _I think to myself. _ Dear God, did Mrs. Dorthea just blush? I've never seen the woman smile in class let alone blush. _

Goldilocks looks around the room to where Mrs. Dorthea said where he will be seated; once again his eyes land on me. Keeping his eyes on me the entire time he is walking towards me. _Does he even see all the girls falling out of their desk? I'm pretty sure Kaelie actually did fall out of her seat. Yup, sure she did. _ I look back up from Kaelie who was quickly getting back to her seat to see the new kid smirking at me. _One thing is for sure: he's arrogant. I have a feeling we won't get along every well. I hope someone trips him on his way over here. _

Saddly no one had the guts to do it—neither did I, which may be even sadder. He takes a seat behind me and everything goes fine until the last five minutes of class.

"Hey there Red, how's it going?" Goldie asks me while pulling on my red curls, taking me away from the drawing I'm working on. He obviously doesn't know the meaning behind personal space.

"It's fine Goldilocks." I reply, hopefully he gets the hint that I'm not in the mood to talk to him.

"What's your name Red? Not get me wrong, Red is a great name, but I have a feeling that it wasn't the name given to you at birth." He says.

"Clary, what about you Goldilocks?"

"Jace." He says while laughing from the nickname I have given him.

The bell rings, saving me from the conversation that wasn't really going anywhere with Jace. _It wasn't that bad I guess. The only annoying thing was probably his stupid smirk._

I make my way to my second class, which I have with Simon. When I enter the class, I see Simon already in his seat, waving to me and pointing to sit in the empty seat beside him.

"How was your first class, Clary?" Simon asked, putting his arm on the table and leaning his head against his hand.

"It was okay, I had one of the new kids in my class. He said his name was Jace. How was your class?" I asked.

"Same here, I had a girl named Isabelle in mine. She is actually going to be in this class as well and she's going to sit with us at lunch if that's okay with you. Oh and Maia was in my class, sorry." Simon apologizing for something he has no control over, such a nice guy.

"No need to apologize bro." I reply while laughing.

I look up from Simon to look around the classroom. As I look up at the door I see Maia enter with her boyfriend and Simon and mines other good friend, Jordan. I wave them over and they come and sit behind Simon and I.

I notice the classroom getting full while I watch some students enter the classroom, I look over to the clock and notice that the bell is about to ring. I look back at the door and see the same talk black haired girl from the parking lot. _This must be Isabelle. _I think to myself. I then I see anoter person behind her—Jace.

_You got to be kidding me._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Fate

Some may call it fate—I call it a sick joke.

Lucky for me however, there were no seats around myself and my group of friends; there was no way Jace could sit by me in the class. _Thank the lord._

When Isabelle walked past our seats, she gave us all a wave and a smile. _She seems nice. Maybe Simon will actually grown some balls and ask a girl out._ I think to myself. One can only hope.

When Jace walked pass us, he just gave me that smirk. _If only I could smack it off his face. _

I have no idea if he is a mind reader or what, but as he was passing he pinched my arm. He pinched me! How old is he, five? I rub my arm as the teacher starts class.

Everything was going fine for the first half of the class until I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled out little pieces of paper. _What the hell?_

I look behind me to see a snickering group of guys four rows down, and in the middle is non other then Goldilocks. When he sees my glare he bursts out laughing.

"Is there something funny you would like to share with the class, Mr. Herondale?" Mr. Archer asks.

"Nothing at all sir." Jace smoothly replies.

"Well, I'm sure you can find something funny in the office for the rest of the class." Mr. Archer says. This is why I love this teacher.

Jace got out of his seat, oblivious to the snickering and the stares that are trying the undress him.

Right as he is about to pass me, I decide to get a little pay back for the rolled up paper that was thrown in my hair and stick out my foot.

"Shit!" Jaces yelps as he heads towards the floor. The class burst out in laugher, interrupting the teacher's lesson

"Mr. Herondale! What is the means for this!" Mr. Archer barks at Jace who is picking himself up off the floor.

"Sorry sir, split." He replies while looking down at a smiling me.

Without any more problems, Jace made it out of the classroom door.

Once the class settled down I couldn't help myself but think, _why did he just lie for me?_

.o.0.o.

The lunch bell finally ran and I made my way to the lunch table my friends and I have occupied since the first day we started going to this school. I see Simon, Maia and Isabelle already at the table. I look around the table. I see Aline and Kaelie sitting with my brothers group of friends along with Jordan. I also take note that I see Jace and the other new kid sitting there. I go and sit down with my friends. Simon and I are in a heated conversation about video games when a unwanted voice interrupts us.

"Why, isn't it the little nerd group."

_He really can't take a hint, can he?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Jace

Jace POV

_Thank the lord it's lunch. I don't know how much more time I could take being surrounded by the secretaries, batting their eye lashes at me. Sometimes good looks are a curse. _

I enter the cafeteria, looking around to see where to sit.

"Jace! Over here buddy!" I look around to see who the owner of the voice was. That's when I see Jordon waving his hand in the air. _Huh, Alec is sitting with them. They guy is so shy, I wonder how he got himself sitting with a huge group the first day. _I see him surrounded by a group of guys, and on the one side of the table a group of girls who are trying to sit on some of the boy's laps.

I walk over to the table and take a seat right beside Jordon.

"Hey guys, this is Jace." His introduction is followed by a few nods and hellos. He introduces me to everyone, telling me their names.

"Hey there Jace, I'm Kaelie." I look up to see a tall blonde leaning against the table. _Jeez, enough make-up?_

"Hey there." I reply without looking up. She takes a seat and starts talking about something that I have no interest in. I look around the cafeteria where I see Red sitting with the boy she was sitting with in class, some other girl I don't know, and my sister.

"Hey guys, what's the deal with Red over there?" I say, interrupting Kaelie mid sentence and pointing to Clary.

"Stay away from her." Said one of the guys—Jon I think his name was.

"Why is that? Does she have a bad reputation of something?" I asked. _She doesn't come across as that type of girl. _

"Are you kidding, I would never let her be that type of girl!" _Huh, so they know each other._

Jon noticed my look of confusion and said "She's my baby sister. She isn't allowed to date until she's at least third-five." I look towards Jordon who just rolls his eyes.

"So what you're telling me is that she is single?" I said with a smirk. Jon realised his mistake but before he could say anything Sebastian spoke up.

"She's not interested in you, so just keep your distance." I look up to see him glaring at me. _Well, this is interesting._ I look towards Jon, he gives me a shrug and starts talking to one of the guys.

"And how would you know this? Are you both so close that you share each others dirty little secrets?" I asked, leaning closer to him with my hands clapped together on the table.

He mimics my movements and quietly replies "If Clary is going to be with anyone, it would be me. Doesn't it make more sense for her to be with someone who she has known all her life? Someone that her brother would approve of? So don't bother, because you don't have a chance." He says the last part with a smug look.

"You talk about her as if she is some game that you already won. Well then, game on." I said while getting up from the table."Now if you excuse me, there's a little lady over there that I need to keep company." I smirk at Sebastian then look at Jordon who is shaking his head. I turn around and head towards Clary's table.

"Why, isn't it the little nerd group." Clary shakes her head.

_Game on._

_**Things are about to get interesting! Let me know what you think! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- What a Week

Clary POV

_Thank God it's over! _I think to myself as the last bell of the day goes off. I gather my items off my desk and make my way to my locker.

What a weird week. Ever since Jace sat at my lunch table the very first day of school, things have been...odd. That day at lunch, Jace kept trying to make conversation with me, asking me questions he knew that would bug me. Questions like 'So where you mad when your hairdresser messed up the color of dye for your hair?' or 'You aren't actually that short right? It's just some illusion?'. My God! The boy doesn't know when to shut his face! But no, that wasn't all for that day. After school in the parking lot, Sebastian and I actually had a conversation—a good one at that—before he and Jon went to soccer try outs. Then the next day, I found a Yellow Chrysanthemum taped to my locker door. I remember smiling to myself, think that if I was right, it stands for secret admirer. Then at lunch, Jace was being...sweet. He didn't tease me, but complemented my art; which he was looking at without by permission, over my shoulder. And to top it all off, that the end of the day Sebastian said that I looked pretty. I was so shocked, I stuttered a weak 'Thanks' and bolted it to Jon's truck. The week kept going back and forth like this. One day Jace is teasing me, the next he's sweet. One day I'm not talking to Sebastian, the next day he gives me a complement or we have a nice conversation. This week has made me exhausted, and I couldn't be happier that it's over.

I make it to my locker and start gathering all my book that I need to take home when Isabelle runs up to me.

"Hey Clary! How's it going?" She asked. One good thing about this week that isn't confusing at all is the friendship Isabelle and I have created over this past week. We still are getting to know each other, but I know we will have fun doing it.

"Oh, it's find Izzy, just tired that's all." I reply, ending with a big sigh to really express my point.

"Well you better not be too tired, it's Friday night! Were going out!" She says while clapping her hands together. _Crap._

"I don't know Iz, I would have to talk to my parents about it, and they would probably say no because of the late notice." I said, hoping that she will drop the idea so I can go straight home and sleep the weekend away.

"Give me your phone." I hand her my phone and close my locker door.

"Hi there Mrs. M, Isabelle here!' I snap my head towards her, _Double crap. _"So Clary and I were talking about how a wonderful day it is, and we can't let the day just end with school!" She pauses to listen to my mother's reply. "Exactly, so we were wondering if you would be okay if we went out tonight." She pauses again to hear my mother's reply. "Thanks Mrs. M! Don't worry; we won't be out for long. Have a good day now." She says then hangs up, returning my phone with a smug look. "I'll meet you at your house in an hour to help you get ready." She tells me and walks away.

_How did she do that?_

.o.0.o.

One thing about Isabelle, she's always true to her word. Exactly one hour from her convincing my mother to let me out—which I still don't know how she did—she was in my room, looking through my clothing for something for me to wear.

"Hmm...No good. It's a good thing I brought some of my clothes! Don't worry, their small on me so you'll fit in them just fine!" I groan. _Why me?_ "Perfect, put this on." She throws me a dress and pushes me into my bathroom. I look down at the dress in my hand—_it's to short!_ I put the dress on and examine myself in the mirror. It's a little short for my liking but it's not as short as I thought I would be. I makes my B-cup breast look a little bigger and shows off the hour-glass figure I have. The dress is all black, long sleeved and tight; but looks classy. I walk out of the bathroom and Isabelle claps her hands. "Awesome, now I'll start your hair and make-up, take a seat." She ushers me to chair and begins her work on my hair. "Oh, by the way Clary, while you were changing, I saw your brother in the hall and invited him out with us—"

"You did what!" I shrieked in a whisper "Why would you do that! He won't let me have any fun, just chase away any guy that comes with a five foot radius of me."

"Oh lighten up, he wasn't the most over- joyed person when he found out we were going, but I told him that your parents are cool with it and that it would be fine if he invited some of his friends to hang out. Don't worry Clary, it'll be fun!" She said. I just shrugged. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he had some of his friends to distract him. "Alright, time for your make-up!"

Within ten minutes I was ready to party the night away. Isabelle had straightened my hair, making my hair poker straight instead of the curliness it always is. She kept my make-up simple, with a natural look that looks great with the dress. A simple look for a simple person—perfect for me. "Alright, give me fifteen minutes to get ready; I'll be really fast, I promise." Isabelle yelled over her shoulder has she jogged into my bathroom. Half an hour later, Isabelle was ready to party. She looked good as always—wearing a tight strapless dark purple dress , half of her hair up and a smoky eye make-up, and five-inch heels to pull the outfit together—I had to admit, I was a little jealous.

"Alright Clary, let's go!" We walk out of my room when Jon comes out of his room. He takes in my outfit and puts his hands on his hips, the same why mom does when she isn't happy with me.

"You are not wearing that Clary." He says after a few seconds. "Dad would never let you out of the house wearing that, you know that Clare."

"That's why we are going to run fast and leave." Isabelle says to Jon. She takes my hand and starts to run down the stairs. How she runs in heels, I have no idea; I almost sprained my ankle five times in the short distance we have gone so far—it was going to be a long night. When we get down the stairs, we start to move faster, Isabelle yelling a "Good-bye" over her shoulder as we pass the living-room which my parents are occupying at the moment. We were already out the door before they could utter a word. Isabelle lets go of my hand and walks to Jon's truck. Jon comes out of the house a minute after us, shaking his head with a slighted chuckle. We sing to the radio until Jon comes to a stop at the club. I look out the window to read the sign 'Pandemonium'. Jon turns off the truck engine, Isabelle slides out of the vehicle, but before I can do the same Jon stops me.

"Clary, if anyone starts to give you a hard time, come and get me. I'll handle it, I promise." He says sincerely. I'm so blessed to have someone who cares so much about me.

"I will Jon, I promise." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I get out. Jon and I aren't the touchy-feely type. Sure we hug once in a while, but it isn't very often; we don't need to show that kind of affection to know we care about each other. By kissing his cheek, it shows how much I appreciate his concern for my well-being.

Jon gets out of the truck right after me and we start to follow Isabelle to the club entrance. I started to make my way to the back in the line to wait like everyone else to get access into the club when Izzy calls me over. She's standing in front of the bouncer with Jon right beside her. She whispers something to bouncer and he moves out of the way to let us enter. I hear some people from the line complain and groan their irritation as I enter the club.

My first thought was that it was dark. No so dark that you can't see anything but dark enough that you had to slightly squint your eyes to see a little better. My next thought was how packed it was. People lined the bar and huddled together on the dance floor, dancing as if their life depended on it.

Jon touched my shoulder and turned me to a direction where I see a group of guys sitting at a booth talking amongst themselves. "Those are the guys I invited out, I'll be over there just in case you need me. Stay with Izzy." I nod my head so he knows I understood and walked over to his group of friends. Izzy links her arm with mine and starts to lead me farther into the club.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked

"Izzy, we can't drink alcohol, we're under age. They'll never serve us."

"Don't be so sure of that little one." She says, earning a slightly annoyed look from me due to the new name she decided to call me. We walk over to the bar, I stand slightly out of sight while Isabelle talks to the bartender. She pulls out what I assume is a fake I.D. and the bartender gives her two beers, she hands one to me. "Cheers!" She said as we clink out bottles and start to drink.

We end up sitting at the bar and ordering another two after we were done with our first. Once we were done our third beer, we decide to hit the dance floor.

I don't know if it was the alcohol pumping through my veins, the dark and thrilling atmosphere that the club gives off, or dancing around people who are there for the same reason you are: to forget the week you just had and enjoy yourself, but I have never felt more free I my life. Once I was dancing, school never came to mind, the reaction my parents will have once they find out that I was drinking, or how sore my feet will feel in the morning. The only thing that my mind could focus on was the feeling of freedom I had at this moment. How, no matter what happens after this, that living in this moment was the most important thing. That this moment will be something I will never regret.

I was swaying my hips to the beat of the music, my hands in the air along with everyone else's and closed my eyes to enjoy this moment of ecstasy.

Then I felt someone from behind me put their hands on my hips.

My eyes snapped open to see Isabelle in front of me, looking behind me at the person who was touching me. She gave me a smile and walked farther in the crowd of dancing bodies.

_She would have pulled me away if the guy behind me looked like a creep._

So I kept dancing. The beat got faster so I moved faster. The guy behind me mimicking my pace, moving closer so all I can feel is _him_. From my head to toes, it was only him. It sent a shiver down my spine that went unnoticed to the man behind me. Without realizing it, my hands went on top of his, which were still on my hips. With this action, he moved even closer, both of us still moving out hips to the music, moving as if we were one being. He moved his hands down to the sides of my thighs then brought them up again, passed my hips and let them rest on top of my waist. To moved one of his hands from my waist to move my hair over my shoulder to the other, so all my hair was on one shoulder. He put his hand back on my waist. Doing all this with breaking out movement to the music. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment when I felt their nose run from behind my ear, down my neck, until he hits the fabric of my dress were my neck and shoulder meet. He places a kiss there, then keeps placing gentile kisses on my neck, tracking back to the area where he started with his nose. I could feel his quick breath in my ear; he started to move his hands down to my hips again, moving closer to me—

I open my eyes. What was I doing! I don't even know the guy behind me and I was letting him kiss like no one has every kissed me. Dammit! I haven't had a first really kiss and I just let some guy slobber over my neck, what the hell was wrong with me! How I was dancing, the poor fool probably thought he was going to get lucky tonight. I need to get out of here.

The guy behind me felt me tense up because the next thing I know he placed another kiss, this time closer to the back of my jaw. I tried to step away, but he only moved closer. I pull away a little harder and he lets me go, I turn around to give him a piece of my mind, but freeze when I see who it is.

"Jace!" I shrieked. Why did it have to be someone I knew! I'm never going to be able to live this down.

From the look on his face, he wasn't shocked to find out that it was me he was dancing with. He probably knew, can't really miss me by the hair color.

I freeze again. He DID know it was me. Why the hell would he do something like this? Was it to find something to tease me about since he used up all his short and red hair jokes the first week of school? Dear God, he became good friends with Jon and his friends since they were all on the soccer team together. What if tells one of them and they tell Jon? Jon would horrified if he found out how I was dancing with someone who I didn't even realise who they were until after they attacked my neck with their mouth. I'm so dead.

I take a step away from Jace and look around for the best way to get out of the crowd of people. He sees me planning to escape and reaches out for me, calling my name. I take another step back.

"Tell Jon I'm taking a taxi home." I said with a shaky voice. I start to make my way through the crowd. I hear Jace behind me, calling my name. I don't look back, I can't look back. All I can think about is how much trouble I'm going to be in and how much fun people will make of me for falling for Jace's charm-Even though I didn't know it was him. Most of the girls at school want Jace, he has this charm that makes lean your head against your hand and admire him as he walks by. I gave myself credit for not falling for his charm the first week of school—I guess that people won't see it that way anymore.

I felt someone grab my shoulder; I let out a shriek and turn around to see who grabbed me.

Of course, it was Jace who was trying to squeeze through people to get to me—I guess being small has some advantages.

"Clary, don't go. I'm sorry about what happened back there, I didn't mean for it to go that far, I just got carried away in the moment." He said, letting go of my shoulder and running his hand through his hair. He looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with me as if he was really ashamed for going as far as he did. Great, now he's making me feel bad.

"Jace, it's okay, I should of pushed you away earlier but I didn't. Don't worry about, it...was kind of fun. I don't go out dancing a lot." I said. Shutting myself up before I really start to ramble from nerves.

He took a deep breath and his shoulders relaxed, I didn't even realise he was tensed.

"Just...don't say anything, okay." I told him, fidgeting with my hands.

"Of course." He replied, moving forward to close the gap between us to give me a hug—which I returned.

"Anyways, it is kind of getting late; I think I'm still going to go home." I said to him after we broke the hug.

"Okay, at least let me give you a ride." He says, it takes me a couple seconds but I finally nod my head and we make are why outside. We don't say anything while walking to his car or when he was driving me home aside from me giving him directions to my house. He pulls up at my house and I unbuckle myself. I was about to up the door and give him a quick 'Good-bye' before I shut the door but Jace stopped me. He grabbed my hand and leaned towards me—I didn't even realise he took his seat belt off—and gives me a kiss on the cheek, his lips lingering around my cheek a little longer before he moved back. He released my hand.

"Good-Night Clary." He said softly.

"Good-Night Jace." I return the farewell and step out of the car, closing the door behind me. I walk towards my house, listening to the quiet sounds of Jace's car engine as it idles.

It's not until I close my front door, stealing one last peak towards Jaces car that I hear him pull away from my house, driving off into the night.

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**So I know where I'm going with this story, but I was wondering if there was anything you would like to see in this story, maybe I can incorporate with the story. So let me know of any ideas. The Yellow Chrysanthemum is a flower for those who don't know. I read this chapter to my little sister (who is writing Motorcycle Love and Girls play soccer too) and she didn't that it was a flower and she didn't want to look it up, so I'm saving time for those you don't want to look up it up, Yay! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Have an awesome day! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Unexpected

If only I had luck. Once I closed the front door, I figured the parents were asleep, but to be safe decided to tip toe my way into my room. This is when luck would have been handy. Just as I was passing my parents room, their door flings open, and in the door way is my father.

"Clary sweetheart' He says while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes 'did you just get home?"

"Yes daddy, I'm going to bed now, night!" I reply quietly, turning and making the journey to my room again.

"Stop right there little lady." I freeze. "Do I smell alcohol on you?" He asks coldly. _Crap._

I then endured two hours of my parents drinking lecture (my mother woke up once my father started to yell at me). After those two long hours, my parents allowed me to go to bed with a warning and losing my sketchpad for two weeks (which is a huge lose), but I didn't get grounding, which I guess is sort of lucky.

It was two in the morning when I finally went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. How could I sleep? After the night I had, all I could think of was Jace, and us dancing together. He probably labelled me as 'easy' by the way I was dancing. That wasn't me; I'm not that type of person. Ever since he came to my school, my life hasn't been the same. Maybe I just need to distance myself from Jace, just for a little bit. Sure, he was sweet when he dropped me off at my house, but maybe it was an act. I don't know him; we never had a real conversation. I know nothing about him aside from what Isabelle has told me—which isn't much. I need to get my head on straight, and the only way to do that is keeping Jace at a distance.

.o.O.o.

BANG!

"Oww." Whatever that was, it sounded like someone shot a shotgun by my ear. I peal open my eyes—the light is not helping this growing headache I have.

I slide out of bed and head straight down stairs to see Jon leaning against the counter texting on his phone. He looks up once he hears me entering the kitchen.

"Well, don't you look like absolute crap?"

I glare at him, making my way to the toaster.

"I heard that you drank yesterday. Are you out of your mind?' He moves away from the counter, throwing his hands in the air 'Something could have happened to you! Jace texted me telling me that he gave you a drive home, you're lucky he was there Clary. There's always some perverts at clubs, and when I lost sight of you I just a summed you were with Isabelle, but no, you were off dancing with some guy, according to one of my friends. Man, that guy is lucky my friend didn't recognize him or I would have given his a black eye."

I role my eyes. _Sure you would of. If you know it was one of your new friends you would have done much worse than a black eye. _

My toast popped, I grab it and make my way to the breakfast bar, chew on it while Jon continues his little rant about my safety and boys. Luck for me, I only had to endure half an hour of this before the door bell rang. I sigh in relief as Jon get up to answer the door, his rant becoming more muffled the futher he walks until I couldn't hear him any longer. I lay my head against my arm and close my eyes, enjoying the moment of silence— beautiful silence.

"You didn't say that you were planning on stopping by when we were texting." I hear Jon say, I strain my ears to eavesdrop on Jon's and the guest conversation.

"Well, after what you told me about what happened with Clary last, I thought that she may want to get out of the house and your ranting which I assume you were doing before I got here, right?" I hear the guest reply. I hear nothing but silence for about a minute until Jon speaks up.

"Fine! Yes I was ranting, I'll let you take her out but only because you're my best friend and I know you won't try anything." Saying the last part a little louder so it is more of a warning then a statement.

My head snaps up. Wait. Did you say 'best friend'? But it can't be...

My guesses were confirmed when I see Sebastian walk into the kitchen.

I run my hands through my hair to make myself look presentable. He smiles at me.

"Hey Clary, I thought that you may want to get out of the house, we could hang out." _Oh._

"Umm, sure Seb, just let me get changed." I send a nervous glance towards Jon who entered the kitchen, not looking too pleased. I get up and run to my bedroom, throwing on whatever I could find, run a brush through my hair, brush my teeth and put some mascara on—I'm ready to go. When I walk down stairs again, I see Jon and Seb talking at the door, Seb smiles once he sees me.

"Ready to go?" He asks, I nod in response, give a quick 'Laters' to Jon and make my way to Seb's vehicle with the owner by my side. I go to open my door but Sebastian beats me to it. I can't help but smile at his politeness. Seeing my smile he grins and shuts my door once I got in, getting in the car and began to drive off. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going; I couldn't help but stare at Sebastian. I have never notice his features before. The only word that I think of that could describe him is dark. His hair is midnight black, eyes a deep brown, depending on the lighting, one may think they were black. His pale skin contrast with his other dark features, but on him, they work. I move my eyes off his face to look at the rest of his body. I never realised how well toned he is. It's easy to make out the muscles in his arms through his sweater and –

"You're staring at me." Sebastian says, interrupting my thoughts. I look up to see him still staring at the road but smirking. I start to feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks.

"Sorry." I mumble, embarrassment evident in my reply.

"Don't be." He says, taking his eyes off the road for a second to give me a genuine smile.

" So..' I being to say to keep the conversation going. 'Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Actually' he says, pausing for a moment. 'we are already here" He says this while he pulls the vehicle into a parking space and turning it off.

I step out of the vehicle and take in my surroundings. We were at Central Park.

"What are we doing here?" I ask Sebastian, who is making his way around the front of his car—the plastic bag in his hand doesn't go unnoticed by me.

"I like to come here to relax and just think, I thought you may like to relax since there is a little tension at your house right now."

"You couldn't be more right." I said. Unfortunately this leads us to walking in silence. However, it isn't uncomfortable silence, but opposite.

"Would you like some ice cream?" He asks me as we come closer to an Ice Cream stand.

"Sure." After picking out my ice cream, a small argument on who is paying (he won), we continued our walk, enjoying our surroundings.

"You know' I begin to say, breaking the silence 'I never took you as the type of person to have a special place to relax and think."

"There is a lot you don't know about me Clary." He says, giving me a small but sad smile.

"True that." I said, earning a laugh from him.

"But, I hope that will change." He says while holding his hand out, pointing to the empty park bench for us to sit. We take a seat with a little bit of distance between us.

"So.' I begin to say. 'Are you going to tell me what is in the bag or am I going to have to rip it out of your hand to find out?" This makes him chuckle.

"Actually, it's for you."

"For me?" I squeaked out.

He moves closer to me and hands me the bag, putting his arm behind me on the back of the bench. I give him a look before I reach into the bag and pull out a new sketchbook and drawing pencils—and good ones at that.

"I know your parents and I figured that instead of grounding you they took away your sketchbook, right?" He asked – I nodded.

"So' He continues on ' I thought I would get you a new one so you don't have to wait to get yours back, I guessed that your parents didn't tell you when you would be getting it back. And the last few times I saw you drawing I noticed that you were getting to the end of your sketchbook." He begins to ramble. _Oh my, I think he's nervous. _

"Sebastian..." I begin to say, words having trouble forming on my lips. I feel his arm tense behind me. _Does he think I won't like it?_ "Sebastian, I love it." I see him visibly relax, breathing out a long breath that I image he was holding.

"Aside from coming here to relax, I thought that you may like to draw the scenery." I give him a tooth-filled grin and get to work.

.o.O.o.

"Finished!" I said, slapping the sketchbook against my legs. He looks over to see the drawing. His eyebrows go up and his eyes go wide.

"Clary, it's amazing."

It was a simple picture, the trees in the picture that surround us blending perfectly with the blue, purple, and pink sunset. I had to admit, it wasn't bad at all.

"Thanks Seb." I said, turning my head so we are face to face, but I didn't realise how close that brought both of our faces. He seemed to realise this too but made no move to pull back, but to move closer. I saw his eyes move down to look at my lips, making his intentions clear. I let my eyes flutter shut when I felt his soft breath. I cracked open my eyes enough to see his face hovering over mine, our lips just fraction away from touching.

"Hey Clary!" We jump apart as if we felt an electric shock. I turn away from Sebastian to look at my other side to see none other than Simon standing there with his hands in his pockets. It takes him two seconds to sort out the situation his just walked into and I see a small blush works its way up to his checks. "Umm, what's up?" His voice cracking at the end.

"Nothing much, Simon." I tell him which leads us into uncomfortable silence. _Why is there so much of that today?_

"Well then, I guess I'll see you at school Clary." I give him a wave and he gives a nod to Sebastian who returns it. They never really talked before.

"We have been out for a couple of hours, are you ready to head back?" Sebastian asked me one Simon leaves, I nodded my agreement and we start walking back to his car.

Once we get there Sebastian goes to open my door for me but before he can I trip over a rock that I didn't see and fall right into him. Lucky for both of us, he is able to gain his balance fast and steady us before we fall. It is not until we have our feet firmly on the ground when I realise that he has his arms wrapped around me. He bends his head so we are in the same position that we were in back at the bench; but this time he leans down all the way, brushes his lips against mine before he gives me a soft kiss. _My first Kiss!_ He pulls back to see if I'm okay with it. When I don't try to move away, he kisses me this time, harder, and deeper—that's when I started to kiss him back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.

"I'll see you later Seb." I said, leaning into his car through the open window.

"Ya, I'll see you on Tuesday. I have a dentist appointment tomorrow, so I won't be coming to school tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." I'm surprised by my slight disappointment. We had such a good day today; I was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow. "I'll see you then." I said, stepping away from the car.

"Bye Clary!" He says, still smiling ever since we kissed—his face must be killing from smiling for so long.

I smile in return, hardly able to contain my happiness and wave to him until he drives off.

I start to make the small journey to my front door, thinking back to the moment of our kiss.

_We continued to kiss like this, deep, heartfelt and passionate. We kept kissing until we had to stop to breath, but we didn't step away from eachother, Sebastian rested his forehead against mine, enjoying the moment of pure blissfulness. I open my eyes to see him looking at me, smiling, a smile I have never seen before — full of pure joy. He moves his head back so he can look at me better._

"_You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He says, still smiling. This took me by shock. How long has he had feeling for me?_

"_Really? I had no idea you liked me Seb." I tell him, he chuckles._

"_I think my little crush on you started about two years ago." He said, looking up at the sky as if he had to really think about it. Two years!_

"_Why didn't you say something before?" I asked baffled by how long he has feeling for me._

"_I was nervous. Not only was I nervous you would reject me but imagine how your brother would of felt about it—imagine how he will feel about it now." When he says the last part, his smile starts to drop. I don't want him to stop smiling like that; it's such a wonderful smile. So I say the first thing that comes to mind.  
"He'll get over it." This makes him resume that wonderful smile. To my surprise, he pulls me into a hug which I happily return. I can feel how relaxed he is under my hands, it's a fantastic feeling knowing you can bring ease to someone and make them feel this happy. After a minute he pulls away, still smiling._

"_Come on' He says 'I'll take you home." _

And now I'm here, walking through the front door smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling?" Jon asks coming out of the living room, one eyebrow raised. 

"Is it a crime to smile now?" I ask, trying to avoid the question.

"I guess not..." He says, slowly backing into the living room, not taking his eyes off me until he ran into the door frame—hard. I burst out laughing when he started to rub his head. I take this moment to leave the room and Jon's questioning look to go to my room and draw in my new sketchbook.

.o.O.o.

The rest of the night passed without much event. All during dinner, Jon kept looking at me with an eyebrow raised, silently telling me to inform him on what happened between Sebastian and I— since Sebastian isn't telling him through text. Eventually Dad noticed this and smacked him on the back of his head, telling him to stop looking at me funny—this earned a triumph smile from me and a frown from Jon.

Monday passed without much happening. Jon was back to normal—somewhat, he still gave me the "look" once and a while, Jace never talked to me– I never gave him the chance to, I had lunch with Simon, Maia, and Isabelle again, and all together, it was a nice day.

Now it's Tuesday, the day I get to see Sebastian again. I can't tell if I'm more nervous or excited. We need to talk about what happened on Sunday—that's a for sure, but how do I even start the conversation? _Oh hey there Seb, so I was just wondering what the hell happened between us on Sunday? _Ya, I think not.

I was in such deep thought that it's not until I'm standing right in front of my locker that I see what is sticking on it—a pink Tulip, exactly a week since I got my first flower. _Hmm, I don't know the meaning of this flower._ I grab my phone and look it up 'Caring.' _Okay, someone cares for me. That's nice... I guess. It's a nice thought though. _I smile, still looking at the single flower when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Sebastian. He looked good, hands in his pockets and a blue button up long sleeve shirt. My eyes travel up, back to his face where a smirk was plastered; I couldn't help but feel the heat rise to my cheeks. He eyed the flower in my hand and looked back up, smiling at me. _I guess I know who my secret admirer is._ I think to myself.

"Hey Clary." Sebastian says softly, stepping closer to me.

"Hi Sebastian." I said. I open my mouth to tell him that we need to talk when someone beat me to it.

"Clary! How are you doing?" Sebastian and I both snap our head to the direction of the sound, only to see Jace running up to us. _Crap. _

I send a nervous glace to Sebastian, who doesn't look to happy to be the interruption.

"Umm, hi Jace." I said as he approached us. He steps so he was closer to me then Sebastian was to me. If I had a knife, I could easily cut the tension between the two boys.

"I just wanted to let you know that I had a lot of fun with you on Saturday night." _SHIT! _I nervously spare a quick glace towards Sebastian who is looking at Jace with a furious look, I look back at Jace.

"Jace, we just danced." I said, hoping Sebastian would relax and Jace would back off. I look back to Sebastian to see that he had relaxed a little from hearing that that was all we did, but he was still glaring at Jace.

I turn around, putting the flower into my locker and grab my books. Before Jace can reply I beat him to the chase. "I have to get to class, I'll see you later Sebastian." I fast-walk my way out of there, before I turn down the hallway I spare a glace back to where I left the two boys, only to see the two of them in what appears to be a heating conversation. _God, I hope they don't do anything stupid._ I think to myself as I look away, turning around the corner.

.o.O.o.

The day wasn't going as I was hoping. I still haven't talked to Sebastian about what happened on Sunday—half of the reason being Jace's interruption this morning and the other half being the fact that he is in a grade above me, so we don't have any classes together. Another reason that this day isn't going as plan is the fact that I'm having a hard to keeping Jace at distance. He tried to talk to me during class but I told him that I was trying to pay attention; he was quiet for the rest of class. During class change he tried to stop me in the hallway, but I just turned the other way, taking the longer way to my next class. During Social class, I could feel someone staring at me, but I don't need to turn around to see that it was Jace. At lunch, I stopped Sebastian in the cafeteria before we got interrupted again.

"Sebastian, we need to talk about what happened on Sunday." He looks at me, concern evident on his face.

"Sure Cla—" "Sebastian! Come on man." We both turn to see my brother waving him over to the table. He doesn't look to happy.

"Maybe after school?" I asked him. He started to agree until he remembered something.

"I can't after school today, Jon and I have soccer practice, tomorrow?"

"Ya, sure, tomorrow works." I say, he gives me a smile and walks over to my brother, leaving me alone standing in the middle of the cafeteria. I can't help the small stab of disappointment that I won't be able to talk to him today about what happened between us. I also can't believe that I forgot that Jon and Seb had soccer practice as well.

I'm about to turn and start to make my way to my usual table but I stop and turn my head to look back at Jon's table before I do and end up looking at Jace, who is staring right back at me.

.o.O.o.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Jace didn't try to come up to me after school to talk and I ended up walking home—but I was fine with this, it gave me time to think. I know that I want to talk to Sebastian about what happened on Sunday, but that's all I really thought about, I never really thought about what I want to do after we talk. Do I want to date him? Could I be happy with a guy like Sebastian? I never really liked him until we started this school year, what if I start to dislike him again if we were dating. How would Jon feel about me dating his best friend?

I rub by temples in frustration as I walk through my front door. I make my way to my bedroom, flopping on my bed and stare up at my ceiling.

_I hope tomorrow goes as planned_.

**Alright, not a overly exciting chapter but don't worry, it shall get interesting again. Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think so far of the story and what you would like to see happen. I know where the story is going, I'm just having a little trouble getting there, so be sure to let me know! **


End file.
